1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat motor flushing system and more particularly pertains to providing a source of fresh water when flushing or performing maintenance on the motor of a boat stored on a lift in a safe, quick, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flushing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, flushing systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a water source for flushing and maintenance are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,4234,703 issued Jun. 13, 1995 to Thomas H. Lorenzen discloses an outboard motor flushing system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,863 issued Jan. 27, 1981 to John T. Reese discloses a flushing assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,946 issued Aug. 16, 2011 to Dewayne Sirmans discloses a flushing assembly for an outboard motor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boat motor flushing system that allows for single handed manipulation when remotely positioning the flushing ears providing a source of fresh water when flushing or performing maintenance on the motor of a boat stored on a lift. The positioning of the flushing system performed in a safe, quick, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the boat motor flushing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a source of fresh water when flushing or performing maintenance on the motor of a boat stored on a lift in a safe, quick, convenient and economical manner.
The present invention is safe and easy to use compared to existing flushing assemblies. The user does not have to lean over the water or perch precariously on the back of the boat in order to place the flushing ears over the intake vents on the outboard motor. Nor does the user have to apply force to properly position and seal the ears over the intake vents. The gripping handle and simple design allow for single handled operation. The locking mechanism keeps the ears tight during the flushing operation protecting the engine from damage. It has been shown that properly maintaining the engine by flushing with fresh clean water will extend the life of the motor and having a safe easy system to use for completing the flushing may result in boat operators flushing more often.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved boat motor flushing system which can be used for providing a source of fresh water when flushing or performing maintenance on the motor of a boat stored on a lift in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need by providing a system which can be easily manipulated, allowing for remote placement of the flushing ears without the use of force and a locking gripping mechanism to maintain the seal provided by the flushing ears over the water intake ports during the flushing operation.